


A Dance Sated Need

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	A Dance Sated Need

## A Dance Sated Need

by windwillow8

Jim, Blair, and Stephen are owned by Petfly.

This is my first story. The poem came in Dec. 2000. I just recently got the urge to put something more with it.

* * *

A Dance Sated Need 

Waking up is the sweetest thing. Holding my guide, my love, my Blair, I think of earlier tonight. Blair was supposed to be checking on Stephen's beach house, getting the mail, and watering the plants for him. What he did was a bit more romantic . 

He phoned and asked me to stop by and get him saying that his car had decided not to start once again. So off I went to retrieve my stranded guide. When I got to Stephen's, I got out of the truck and made my way up the stone path to the front door. Taped to it was an envelope with JIM scrawled accross it. Listening for Blair's heartbeat and finding it nearby and calm, I reached for and opened the envelope. 

Inside I found a note which asked me to meet him out back on the private shore. So I went in and through the house to the sliding glass door. There I found a poem written by my romantic little guppy. 
    
    
                    Come down to the shore and I'll play you a tune.
                    We'll dance there so lively under the light of the moon.
                    Lay me down on the sands like you did as before.
                    We'll dance there so sweetly as the waves sing 
                            to the shore. 
                    The waves like our dance will gradually build,
                            until at the peak all senses be filled.
                    Ever so slowly the waves will begin to recede,
                            leaving behind a dance sated need.
    
            I wandered out back to the most beautiful sight. There bathed in the
    

moonlight layed out so perfectly was Blair. His hair hung loose carressing his shoulders. The moonlight was soft on his pale skin. He reached out and turned on a radio.Then he looked up at me with eyes full of a wonderful mixture of love and lust, and with the sexiest of smiles on his face said. "Dance with me Jim?" 

And we did - hard and fast - then more softly and slowly. We explored all those sensitive areas that we each knew so well. We kissed and revelled in the taste of each other. He stretched me and took me, making me feel so full, so complete and loved. 

He's waking now. He looks adorable with his sleepy eyes and his hair falling accross his face. He glances up from under his lashes. He knows I've been watching him sleep. I reach out and run my fingers through his hair, moving it out of his eyes. I'm not too good with words most of the time, but I think I might just know the right ones for now. As I slowly rub his bottom lip with the pad of my thumb, I notice the heat starting to build in his eyes. Moving forward to kiss him, I catch his eye and say. "Care for another dance?" 

The end. 

* * *

End A Dance Sated Need by windwillow8: windwillow8@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
